movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Funny, Crazy Animation
https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2ofats *(an episode begins) *Narrator: Funny, Crazy Animation *(the episode begins) *(Tim Jr. came out dressed as El-Colbra Cobra) *Tim Jr.: Here I am! Super El-Colbra Cobra. *(Tim Jr. sees what's happening) *Tim Jr.: Huh? Hey. Can we have some scenery? *Voice: Okay. *(Animator paints a Circus background) *Tim Jr.: Here I am! Super El-Colbra Cobra. A circus background? Well, why not? *(Tim Jr. puts on his ringmaster clothes and hat and grabs a whip) *Tim Jr.: I give the pachyderms. *(The pachyderms pile themselves on top of each other and balance on the ball) *Tim Jr.: Tada! *(Everyone plays in the circus as Tim claps with joy) *Tim Jr.: Huh? *(Tim finds himself on a railroad train engine No. 2 hauling a mail car and a caboose) *Tim Jr.: Would it be possible that I would learn to drive steam trains? *(Tim Jr. changes into his Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) outfit) *Tim Jr.: Better get going. *(Tim Jr. gets the engine ready and blows the whistle and starts the train going as the Western Cannonball train speeds off. The train speeds through a long tunnel and arrives at Frisco at the harbor with a splash!) *Tim Jr.: Made it to Frisco on time. Oh, tugboats, I see? *(Tim Jr. puts on his tugboat engineer stuff and pilots a tugboat hauling some ocean liners until it arrives at a Wild West area) *Tim Jr.: Look, guys. I think it's time I was being a cowboy. *Voice: Alright. *(Tim Jr. gets put in his cowboy outfit with a waist coat and hat and a fake cigar in his mouth) *Tim Jr.: Okay then. You draw. *Cowboys: Quick draw! *Tim Jr. You draw. *Cowboys: Quick draw! *All: You draw. Quick draw! (repeating) *(they do a quick draw and start shooting each other) *Tim Jr.: Piece of cake. *(Tim Jr. comes face to face with some sumo wrestlers in clothing and starts attacking them while defeating them) *Tim Jr.: All too easy. *(He finds himself in a palace) *Tim Jr.: Oh, at last, I'm a prince. *(Tim Jr. dresses himself as a prince and walks around) *Tim Jr.: I look splendid. *(He walks onward to bow to the queen, only to find himself in a lorry) *Tim Jr.: Oh, a lorry. *(Tim Jr. puts on his lorry driver outfit) *Tim Jr.: And away we go. *(He drives the lorry down the street with other lorries following) *Tim Jr.: Come on. *(He finds himself face to face with some musketeers) *Tim Jr.: Okay. En garde! *(He puts on his musketeer outfit and takes out his sword and begins to fight the musketeers) *Tim Jr.: Touche! *(Then the background's blank again) *Tim Jr.: Uh-oh. Another blank background again? *(Tim Jr. gets dressed back to normal) *Tim Jr.: Now listen. Don't you think it's time I start running faster? *Voice: Okey dokey. *(Tim Jr. gets fast shoes put on) *Tim Jr.: Wow. Now I can run faster. *(Tim Jr. runs faster at a high speed into more backgrounds) *Tim Jr.: I'm like a speeding bullet. I need to fly. *(Tim Jr. spreads wings and begins flying) *Tim Jr.: Yeah! I can fly! *(Tim Jr. flies higher into the sky) *Tim Jr.: I think I can swing! *(Tim Jr. swings from tree to tree) *Tim Jr.: This is fun. *(Tim Jr. jumps and grabs each vine) *Tim Jr.: Okay. I think this cartoon is like in Looney Tunes. *Voice: That's correct. *Tim Jr.: Okay. That's lots of fun we've had. Hope we can do more. *Voice: Yep. So let's do more some other time. *(Tim Jr. winks and goes back to join his siblings) *Voice: That was cool. *Narrator: Such a good cartoon. *The End. *Narrator: The End. Category:Episodes